Te Dejo En Libertad
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Kouji y Zoe Tienen 25 años y estan juntos .Pero parece que la relacion no das mas y Zoe decide escribir una carta a Kouji... ...SONGFIC...


___Hooola…. Tanto Tiempo, Si Estuve Ausente Mucho Tiempo: c, Problemas Problemas y Mas Problemas .Les Pido Mil Disculpas Espero Que Entiendan c:_

_Bueno Espero que le guste este "__S__**ongfic",**__ La Verdad Es Primero Que Hago, Además Es La Primera Vez Que Escribo Algo Sobre Kouzumi! Espero Que Les Guste, Espero Que Me Deje Unos Comentarios, Si Le Gusta Hago Otro c:_

…_.Aclaraciones…._

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de completa autoridad de Akiyoshi Hongo. "Te Dejo En Libertad" No Me Pertenece, La Canción Es De "Ha-Ash".

…_**Te Dejo En Libertad…**_

_No entiendo, Estoy todo el día preguntando y preguntando ¿Porque? ¿Que paso? .Porque no eres el mismo de antes_

…_**Siento que me desconoces**____**  
**__**siento que tocarme ahora te de igual (te da igual)**____**  
**__**cada vez hay más temores**____**  
**__**crece como hiedra la inseguridad**__** ….**_

_Antes era todo maravilloso como un cuento de hadas pero ese cuento se termino, siento que ya no me quieres, a la noche ya no me buscas, para vos, soy invisible, que no existo para ti, que si este o no, te da igual…__  
_  
_**…Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar**______**lo que un día**____**  
**__**en el alma nos unía**____**  
**__**ya no está**____**  
**__**aunque estas**____**  
**__**es momento de afrontar la realidad**__** ….**_

_Antes me decías "Te Amo" pero ahora ni quisiera hay un "Te quiero", Los besos se perdieron en el tiempo, los abrazos ya no están, Parece que esa "razón" por la que estamos juntos, ya no está, ya no existe…_

…_**Tu me quieres pero yo te amo**____**  
**__**esa es la verdad**____**  
**__**tu prescencia aquí me esta matando**____**  
**__**sentirte a la mitad**____**  
**__**me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr**____**  
**__**que te vuelva a enamorar**____**  
**__**se que no me quieres lastimar**____**  
**__**pero tengo que soltarte**____**  
**__**hoy te dejo en libertad…**__**.**_

_Me duele recordarlo pero no puedo evitarlo…._

… _Flashback…_

_Estábamos en nuestra habitación, el recostado en nuestra cama, mientras que yo me cepillaba el cabello frente del espejo, pensando si pregúntale o no, ninguno de los hablaba. _

_Entonces decidí pregúntale…_

_Me di la vuelta y lo mire…_

_-Kou..Kou..Kouji…- dije suspirando mirandolo_

_-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntando fríamente sin mirarme_

_-Tu… ¿Me…me.. si… sigues …amando?- le pregunte tartamudeando seriamente, mientras bajando la mirada al piso _

_Por unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo, el no hablaba .Levante la mirada , lo mire, el me estaba mirando, por uno segundos nos cruzamos las miradas hasta que él se levanto de la cama y se fue. Me quede viendo como se iba, dejándome sola, sin decir nada, el me dio una respuesta…._

…_._ _Fin de Flashback…_

_**..No te odio no hay rencores**____**  
**__**simplemente el corazon**____**  
**__**ya no está ( tu corazón ya no está)**__**…**_

_Todas las noches no puede dormir, me preguntándome, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por mi culpa se termino?_

…_**Se han perdido los colores**____**  
**__**ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar**____**  
**__**y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar…**_

_Desde ese día que te pregunte si me amabas, tú cambiaste…pero…poco. Te hiciste más cariñoso conmigo, a la noches nuestros cuerpos se encontraban pero tu mente estaba en otro lugar, tus besos parecían perfecto, los más hermosos del mundo pero se sentía que besaba una piedra, un beso sin sentimientos, cuando me abrazabas, te sentía junto a mi pero a la vez lejos…_

… _**Lo que un día en el alma nos unía**____**  
**__**ya no está**____**  
**__**aunque estás**____**  
**__**es momento de afrontar la realidad**__** …**_

_Ahora me doy cuenta, al fin entiendo porque tú eres frio mí, ahora se la razón. Tú ya no me amas _

…_**Tu me quieres pero yo te amo**____**  
**__**esa es la verdad**____**  
**__**tu prescencia aquí me esta matando**____**  
**__**sentirte a la mitad**____**  
**__**me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr**____**  
**__**que te vuelva a enamorar**____**  
**__**se que no me quieres lastimar**____**  
**__**pero tengo que soltarte**__**…**_

_Te veo…Y veo que intentas volver amarme pero no podes .Quieres volver a sentir lo que sentías antes por mi pero no puedes, intentas ser feliz conmigo pero no lo eres. Me duele ver con eres infeliz a mi lado .No me quieres lastimar pero sin darte cuenta me estas lastimando_

… _**Me hace más daño seguir contigo**____**  
**__**y ver que aun con mi calor**____**  
**__**tu sigas teniendo frío**____**  
**__**tu me quieres pero yo te amo**____**  
**__**esa es la verdad**__** …**_

_Ya no puedo más, ya no me quiero sentir sola, todos piensa que esta todo perfecto pero no es perfecto. Ya no quiero llorar por las noches preguntándome que hize mal, quiero ser feliz junto a ti pero tú no me amas. Ya no lo soporto, no puedo dejar que por mi culpa tú no seas feliz. Yo no puedo ser feliz si tu no lo eres , a pesar que me duela , yo te amo y por esa razón ya no puedo seguir contigo .Lo nuestro ya no da mas_

_**..Tu prescencia aqui me esta matando**____**  
**__**sentirte a la mitad**____**  
**__**me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr**____**  
**__**que te vuelva a enamorar**____**  
**__**se que no me quieres lastimar**____**  
**__**pero tengo que soltarte**__** …**_

_Ya me decidí, aunque me duela el alma y el corazón, ya no puedo fingir que el amor que algún día nos unía , sigue ahí pero no ya no está, se termino el amor , los abrazos y besos se murieron ,así que ahora te dijo adiós Kouji…._

_**..Hoy Te Dejo En Libertad...**_

_Para Kouji Minamoto ,Con Mucho Amor De Zoe Orimoto_

… The End…

_Espero Que Le Hayan Gustado, No Se Olviden Dejar Comentar…_

_Nos Vemos a La Próxima…READ&REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
